


Things We Do

by heyerruh



Series: Medical School and other Distractions [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Medical School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyerruh/pseuds/heyerruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only 7 in the morning and Kris is already having a bad day. Figures, Adam’s the only one that could make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Do

Kris had gone to bed at 5 in the morning, tired and in a bad mood, studying for the following weeks exam and knowing that the Keith Urban concert he’s been waiting for for months had been cancelled. 

Now, two hours since the cancellation that Kris prayed would be the last bad thing that would happen for the day, another one has deemed it fair to rear its ugly head.

Kris had just woken up for a class that he should’ve been ready for quarter of an hour ago.

Kris is late.

And not just a measly 10-minutes-late-for-class type of late.

He’s _school’s-an-hour-away-and-I’m-absolutely-fucked_ late.

It’s only 7 in the morning and Kris is already having a bad day. 

It doesn’t help that he has to catch a ride with his momma today since his car’s still in the shop for repairs.

Grumpy and not in the mood to smile at Daniel or his dad, Kris sits by the porch. Surprisingly, he only waits for around ten minutes before his momma comes out. Looking at his watch doesn’t help better his disposition at all.

Instead of studying in the car, he ends up getting his phone out to send a message to Adam.

_**I’m just about to leave the house…** _

It doesn’t take that long for him to get Adam’s reply.

_ Still think the helicopter idea’s a bad one? _

Kris gives a surprised huff. Adam still has issues about how far Kris lives from campus.

_**I’d need a jet to get there on time.** _

Kris should have known that this is when their messages are about to take a turn for the weird and funny.

_ Or a time turner _

_Oh Adam._ For all his obliviousness regarding Kris’ feelings, he never failed to get Kris to smile, not when he remembered how much Kris loved the Harry Potter series.

_**Dang it. I think that idea’s better but you know, I’d get one if only the MoM didn’t ban its use.** _

_ Then use the time turner to stop your mom from banning it _

Kris scoffs.

_**Muggle. Don’t even know what MoM is** _

_ The ministry of magic is a failed government. I will not acknowledge its presence _

Kris wouldn’t let Adam beat him, especially not when it came to Harry.

_**But people like my friend Dolores made it work. How could you not acknowledge it?** _

_ Next time, just fix yourself a portkey then. _

Kris pumps his fist up in the air knowing he won this round against Adam. 

“Kris, honey, you’re messaging Adam, aren’t you?” Kim asks with a small smile on her lips.

Caught, Kris doesn’t even try to make excuses. He nods.

“Are you sure that he still doesn’t know about how you feel, son?”

Kris looks out of the car, not knowing how to answer his mother’s query.

Kim hums.

Kris resorts to typing down a reply for Adam.

_**I should learn how to apparate instead. Is the professor already there?** _

Because yeah, Kris assumes that since Adam lives in an apartment that’s five minutes away from the school, he’d probably be in class by now.

_ Certainly not in my car, I can tell you that _

Kris smiles because who was he kidding? No matter how many times he left his house late, Adam still always ended up getting to class later than Kris.

_**Oh. Thought you were the type. :P** _

He presses “Send” and turns to his mom to give her a kiss. He gets out and waves at her, feeling every bit the elementary school student because _seriously, who gets dropped off by their mothers during medical school_? 

A quick run up four flights of stairs and he’s pumped, surprised and content, the lightest he’s ever felt since he’d learned about the cancelled concert and woken up late for school. 

_It’s Adam, as usual. And if momma knows, maybe he knows too?_

Kris opens the door, looking up to the topmost, backmost part of the room, expecting to see Adam on his usual seat. 

_He’s not here yet._

Kris climbs the steps to his seat, right next to Adam’s and sits down, pulling out his notepad and pen for the lecture he’d missed ten minutes of.

_**Not going to school again?** _

Because Kris worries. _Right._

Kris is already getting into the groove, trying to understand holoprosencephaly when his phone vibrates.

_ I’ll apparate right beside you in a bit. See ya! _

The classroom door opens and Adam’s there. He’s looking straight at Kris with a smirk on his face.

“Told ya,” he mouths.

Kris smiles at Adam as he sits beside him.

“Good morning,” he greets.

“Good morning, Kris. Did you apparate to school?” Adam kids.

“Yup,” Kris affirms, “right onto my seat. Did you apparate?”

Adam nods his head.

“Right out of your phone and onto my rightful place beside you,” Adam says with a smile.

Kris hums and looks at the professor trying to explain the Fragile X Syndrome to a room full of sleepy first year medical students.

Adam slides down his chair and leans his head against Kris’ shoulder.

“I’m sleepy, Kris,” whines Adam.

And just like how Adam knew Harry Potter would make Kris feel better, Kris knows just what will make Adam perk up. He pushes Adam gently off him, reaches into his bag for the dark chocolate macadamia cookies that his mom baked the day before.

“Here, Adam, you deserve cookies,” Kris offers.

Adam grabs them and starts eating one, a smile on his chewing lips.

He swallows before he starts speaking again.

“You know me so well, Kristopher.”

“Yeah, yeah,” dismisses Kris.

“It’s why I love you best,” Adam answers before he bites into another cookie.

Kris blushes, he always does when Adam says that but he answers, like he always does too.

“Love you too, douche, now let me listen to the lecture.”

His crush may be obvious to everyone, his and Adam’s friends, their classmates, his mom but Adam’s obliviously sweet and charming and Kris has no plans of changing the way things are.

He feels awesome now, and happy.

He should have known that the only treatment he’d need for a case of Bad Day would be one weird yet funny messaging session with Adam.

_Figures._

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-ish. Can be read alone. Title comes from 1D’s _They Don’t Know About Us_. Part of what I’ve decided to call the Medical School and other Distractions series. Still no beta for this. And still no actual idea for the whole series. I’m just flushing this out as much as I can. LOL. Enjoy!:) Comments are appreciated.


End file.
